


Movie Night

by Dustydexx



Series: Home sweet home... plus Dorian. [2]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustydexx/pseuds/Dustydexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian have their first movie night together. The result is undeniably fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Almost Human or any of it's characters.
> 
> I do, however, own this fanfiction so all rights reserved to Tennex.

It was a wind down from a hard day on a hard case. John had suggested going straight to bed but Dorian had suggested a movie night. John was going to say no but after seeing that look in Dorian's eyes, hopeful and excited, like a child, John gave in. He could never say no to Dorian when he was flashing those grey-blue puppy dog eyes that just shouldn't look so affective on an Android. 

So the popcorn made, they put extra pillows and blankets on the couch and sat down, ready to scroll through the ginormous database of movies. 

"What are you in the mood for?" Dorian asks John, sliding to the next holographic cover of a movie. "Action movie. A good one though. Maybe a classic. These new ones suck ass." Dorian couldn't exactly agree or disagree. He hadn't had much experience with movie watching. In fact, he had no experience at all. Tonight would be the first time he had ever watched a movie before.

Dorian nodded, stopping on a movie cover that showed a total of six people on the cover. "How about this one? It's called... Star Trek Into Darkness?" 

At the bottom of the cover was a cloaked man who was standing infront of the background of a ruined city and above him were five others. A man in the middle, to his right was another man with pointed ears and straight cut black hair. To his left was a darker skinned women. One of the two back men looked a bit average, the other looked like.... John?

"Hey, this guy kinda looks like you."

John hadn't paid attention to Dorian reading aloud the movie title. It barely connected with him until Dorian's curious comment on how the man looked like John. John shot up from his slouching position on the couch and flew his finger to the side so fast, that they went past at least 60 movie covers in three seconds.

"We're not watching that!!" John's voice was an octave higher then normal, and shaky, like he was nervous.

"But, it looked-" "I said no!! We're watching THIS!" John barley had a second to see the movie his finger had activated, only seeing a large green muscled man and then a blur of blue, white and red. 

Dorian and John said nothing as they moved back into position on the couch. Dorian made a mental note to look into that one movie later though.

As they went on, they found that the movie was titled "The Avengers" and some people actually speculated that the events in the movie took place in real life.

"If this actually happened, can you imagine how big of a virgin Mr. Star Spangled Patriot here was?" John scoffed about half-way through the movie, after saying again how the movie was totally fake because there was no way five men could all be around such a beautiful girl and NOT make a move.

"Yes, I can imagine. Probably as big as you are." Dorian said simply, no emotion to show his true intent in his words, his eyes remaining on the screen which currently showed Thor and Loki. John's eyes widened before he stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "I am NOT a virgin, thank you very much." 

As the movie went on, John didn't notice Dorian's scooting closer until his head was now resting on John's shoulder. John watched Dorian from the corner of his eye, words half-assed as he grumbled; "Dammit Dorian, I'm a detective, not a pillow." John could almost feel Dorian's smirk against his shoulder as the Android chuckled. "Obviously not. Pillows don't complain as much as you." 

John said nothing, but his arm did snake around behind Dorian, pulling him closer to the warmth of John's body. John tilted his one head, so it would rest ontop of Dorian's.

Soon enough, John had fallen asleep, breathing coming out in steady paces. Dorian waited until the movie was over before he gently pried John's arm from around him, then set it back down on the couch. He pulled the blanket up so it covered John's body, and was ready to walk away when a firm hand gripped his wrist and pulled him back. 

"Dorian." John's rough voice slurred through the veil of half sleep.

"Yes, John?" Came Dorian's soft reply.

"C'mere." 

Dorian raised an eyebrow, bending down closer to John. He was, however, very surprised when John's lips connected with Dorian's ever so gently. The kissed lasted exactly ten seconds (Dorian's wasn't counting) before John simply flopped away, rolling over onto his side. 

"Night, Dorian." John's voice was still soft and sleepy, but it had a happy and self-satisfied edge to it.

Dorian's fingers were brushing against his tingling and buzzing lips which were now quickly pulled into a bright smile.

"Goodnight, John."

The next morning was set in a comfortable silence, John having awoken to the sweet smell of Dorian's cooking. John didn't say anything, but neither did Dorian. They only greeted each other with a bright smile and a tip of the head. 

It was only as Dorian was putting the dirty dishes away when John walked by, setting his hand on Dorian's hip. "Hey." His voice greeted Dorian, making the Android turn his head to come eye to eye with John.

He went to say "Hello" only to have his lips covered by John's soft and undeniably warm ones. Dorian's hands moved to John's stubble covered cheeks, while John's rested on Dorian's clothed hips.

The kiss lasted longer then one last night, exactly two minutes longer (Dorian still wasn't counting). It was more passionate, more aware and more willing. No tongue made appearance though, this was simply a kiss. A kiss filled with longing, love and friendship. Both Dorian and John loved it.

John pulled away, smiling against Dorian's lips as their steady breathing fell into sync, foreheads testing against each other.

They said nothing. They didn't have to. They didn't talk about it either.

But from there on out, every morning began with a kiss

and every night ended with one.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the next instalment to "Home sweet home... Plus Dorian." 
> 
> Every single one of you asked for more McCoy references so, here are your more McCoy references :3 Sorry it's so short though!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this!  
> Lots of love,  
> Tennex <3


End file.
